


Blue

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never expected it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

_**TVD-Fic: Blue (het)**_  
 **Title:** Blue  
 **Author:**[](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Can be read as any het pairing, technically. But I wrote it as Damon/Elena.  
 **Words:** ~ 200  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Summary:** She'd never expected it to be like this.  
 **Disclaimer:** For fun, not for profit.

 **A/N:** Unbetaed, so please feel free to point out any mistakes. Comments are greatly appreciated!

She’d never expected it - being with him - to be like this.  
He is thrusting into her slowly, his movements driving her closer and closer to the edge.  
His caress is so soft, it’s almost bordering on gentle; yet it is driven by a desire that makes her moan in pleasure as she arches into his touch.

When he takes both her wrists in one of his hands and pins them over her head, she lets him; trusting him completely.  
His eyes are ablaze with emotion and he leans down to kiss her. It’s a little bit messy and uncoordinated with both their breaths coming raggedly, but right this second it couldn’t be any better.

He pushes an arm under her leg, further lifting up her thigh, slightly shifting the angle and sliding even deeper into her body.  
She gasps at the newly created friction, her hips meeting his every thrust, silently urging him to go faster.  
For a moment he stops moving altogether, a playful smile at her growing desperation tugging at the corner of his mouth, but then, finally, he complies.

When she comes moments before him, she has to close her eyes. The intensity in his gaze is too much.


End file.
